Rigby
Rigby (En realidad se llamaba Rigbone, aunque cuando cambio su nombre en Barco Basurero, quedó como Rigby) es uno de los personajes principales de la serie Un Show Más. Es un mapache de 23 años que trabaja como Jardinero del Parque con su colega Mordecai. La primera aparición de Rigby es en el episodio "Piloto" (solo en USA) y "El Poder" (Latinoamérica). Se le conoce por ser un mapache irresponsable e inmaduro. William Salyers es el que hace la voz de Rigby en Estados Unidos, en Latinoamérica Moisés Iván Mora y en España Rafa Romero. Apariencia Rigby se presenta como un mapache con el pelo corto, castaño y puntiagudo, tiene círculos negros alrededor de sus ojos, como un verdadero mapache, él también tiene una cola con seis rayas negras en la misma, en el episodio "Don", se demostró que cuando Rigby era un niño de seis años tenía un solo diente frontal, Mide 95,3 centímetros, casi la mitad de lo que mide Mordecai (1.80 centímetros). Rigby, una vez jugado a los golpes con Skips, salió con un trasero dañado que requirió cirugía, el resultado hizo que pareciera que Rigby tenía 1 sólo trasero y el está completamente desnudo, pero en algunos episodios se lo ve vistiendo ropa, generalmente junto con Mordecai. Personalidad Rigby se describe mejor como un "Adolescente Salvaje" (a pesar de tener 23 años y ya haber pasado por esa etapa). Su comportamiento es muy predecible. Rigby es agil, astuto, muy arrogante, irresponsable, impaciente, e inmaduro en todo momento, dándole la personalidad de un niño. Lo contrario a la personalidad de Mordecai, que demuestra responsabilidad y templanza mucho más que él (en la mayoría de los casos). Sin embargo, Rigby se preocupa por sus amigos, por ejemplo en el episodio "Muscu Instructor" cuando salvo a Musculoso de morir ahogado en el lago poniendo en practica todo lo que le enseño, y cuando salvo a Mordecai del Gusano Chupa-Almas de la Muerte poniéndose rápidamente frente a el para que regresara al libro y Rigby a demostrado preocuparse por los demás sin embargo es un personaje presumido y egocéntrico. Habilidades y Hábitos Rigby ha mostrado una gran variedad de habilidades y hábitos, buenos y malos en toda la serie. También muy malos y muy buenos. 'Experto en Piedra, Papel o Tijeras' Rigby Ha demostrado ser muy hábil en este juego, ya que ha ganado contra Mordecai como se puede ver desde el episodio Piloto (que llegó a empatar 100 veces contra Mordecai), se ve que ha ganado en los episodios "Ira Contra el Televisor", "Borrando la Memoria", "Una Canción Pegajosa", "La Galleta de la Suerte" y en "El Gran Ganador" (excepto en los episodios "Golpes Mortales", "Patitos Huerfanitos" y en "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo" que perdio contra Mordecai). 'Velocidad Mejorada' El siendo un mapache, Rigby es muy probable que sea el más rápido del grupo, ya que la forma en que puede correr más rápido que los demás tal vez porque al correr utiliza sus 4 patas, un ejemplo puede ser en el episodio "Pastel Gratis" cuando él y Mordecai alcanzan la camioneta de Gary que por su velocidad hace que la velocidad de la camioneta sea lenta. También ha utilizado su velocidad en varias situaciones, tales como en el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" cuando corría muy rápido para que el Taxi Ingles no lo atrapará y también se ve en el episodio "Día de Agradecimiento" cuando trataba de hacer la recuperación del libro de registros del parque.. 'Nocturno' En muchos episodios, se muestra que Rigby es nocturno, como muestra en el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" que él vio una película entera sin dormir mientras que Mordecai estaba profundamente dormido y en el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real" cuando él seguía despierto mientras que Mordecai estaba dormido cuando tenían que cuidar a Papaleta. Esto podría ser el hecho de que Rigby es nocturno como todos los mapaches. 'Vocalista' En los episodios "Una Canción Pegajosa" y en "El Video del Karaoke" se ve que canta bien y claro. 'Garras Afiladas' Tiene garras afiladas y los usó en el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?" para atacar al Vendedor de Películas ya que él creía que era un Taxi Ingles embrujado y en Restaurante de Lujo araña a uno de los guardias de Maitre 'D. 'Dientes Afilados' Se a mostrado que Rigby tiene dientes afilados como los mapaches reales, esto se demuestra en los episodios "El Récord" cuando Rigby muerde a Garret Bobby Ferguson y en el episodio "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo" cuando muerde a Mordecai. 'Mentiroso Especialista' Rigby es un buen mentiroso como Mordecai, como se muestra en el episodio "Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla" que ha hecho la suficiente habilidad para engañar a unos Astronautas altamente capacitados, pero no logro vencer a Mordecai, quien demostró ser mejor que él. 'Ladrón' Como se muestra en algunos episodios, puede robar cosas muy bien, como en el episodio "El Poder", cuando le robó "El Poder" a su dueño original. 'Héroe' En el episodio El Sandwich de la Muerte, Rigby, junto a Mordecai, poseen grandes habilidades para las artes marciales, para ayudar a buscar el Sandwich de la Vida, derrotando a los chicos de la Academia de Tae Kwon Mortal y salvar a Benson antes de que muera. En el juego "La Gran Guerra de Bromas", posee la habilidad de El Gran Pirata de los 7 Mares, con la cual, ayuda a salvar el parque. thumb|94px|Rigby en [[La Gran Guerra de las Bromas]] En el juego FusionFall Heroes, él ocupa unas Garras Metálicas, eso lo transforma en el más fuerte del juego, con esas Garras, él golpea a todos los villanos que se le cruzan encima. 'Menor Inteligencia' Como se ve en el episodio "Más Mejor" se demuestra que no es muy inteligente debido a su incapacidad para responder a un problema de matemáticas, diciendo "más mejor" en lugar de "mejor", y no saber la diferencia entre un rectángulo y un cuadrado. No terminar la preparatoria es una iniciativa de su deficiencia intelectual. 'Descuidado' Se ha demostrado que es descuidado, ya que en el episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos" Mordecai le dice:'' "Ni siquiera puedes alimentarte a ti mismo". En ocasiones puede ser descuidado con la comida como se ve en El Cuerpo de Rigby. 'Claustrofóbico' Rigby tiene claustrofobia, se demuestra por primera vez en Cuentos de terror del parque ll, cuando quedo encerrado por el tapizador con Mordecai y Papaleta y se volvió loco y empezó a arañar las paredes y pudieron salir y se relajo, la segunda vez fue en Baño Portátil cuando se quedaron atrapados en el inodoro portatil con Mordecai por la apuesta de CJ, al final pudieron salir y se relajo, aunque debía correr por su vida. 'Fuerza' Al principio se ve que es débil, ya que como se demuestra en el episodio "Golpes Mortales" no puede ganar a nadie en los golpes, hasta Papaleta le podía ganar en los golpes, pero luego Rigby ha dado muestras que cada vez es más fuerte. Una demostración es en el episodio "El Búho" cuando Mordecai y Rigby entran en una pelea contra Musculoso y Fantasmín que Rigby golpea a ambos, parece manejarse a sí mismo. También en el episodio "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo" se vió que en una pelea con Mordecai, Rigby logro golpearle en la cara a Mordecai dejándolo algo adolorido, también en los episodios "Hazme un Favor" y "El Video del Karaoke" pudo romper una cinta de VHS fácilmente. Tal vez la fuerza, en conclusión, fue debido a las mayores tareas que le daba Musculoso en el episodio "Muscu-Instructor". 'Videojuegos' Rigby sólo ha ganado en los videojuegos en varios episodios. Esto fue visto por primera vez en el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" cuando venció a Mordecai, pero probablemente porque Mordecai estaba demasiado frustrado para jugar videojuegos. Esto sucede de nuevo en el episodio "Rubio por Apuesta", cuando el perdedor de un juego de video tiene que enfrentarse a tener el pelo rubio por una semana, Mordecai finalmente perdió por Rigby con su truco de desconectar el controlador de Mordecai y cubrir sus pistas con un calcetín. En el episodio "Trabajador Temporal", posiblemente tiene el mismo nivel de habilidad como Doug, ya que ambos derrotaron uno al otro en un juego de lucha. Esto también ha dado lugar a un problema en el episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos" cuando Rigby continuamente molesta a Mordecai sobre llevar a Skips en vez de el a un torneo de videojuegos. En el episodio "Ira Contra el Televisor", el fue quien descubrió que la debilidad del Martillo eran los muebles. En el episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos", Rigby era un mal jugador, hasta cuando Mordecai lo unió a la batalla para competir en el Torneo Final contra los chicos y por ende, ganaron el Guante Supremo. 'Alérgico al Huevo' Rigby es extremadamente alérgico a los huevos como se ve en el episodio "Extrahuevordinario", donde Rigby trato de comer un omelette con tantos huevos que entro en coma y casi muere a causa de eso. A pesar de eso, en otros episodios se lo ve comiendo huevos sin que le pase nada. Aunque Quintel aclaro que sólo fue un error. 'Asustadizo' Rigby se asusta mucho más fácilmente que Mordecai, especialmente durante las películas de terror (Mordecai afirmó en el episodio "¿Qué hay, Gobernador?" que con la ultima peli de terror que vieron los dos tuvo que llevarlo al baño durante una semana). Sin embargo, alquiló otra película de terror, a pesar de ello, tiene una serie de alucinaciones durante todo el resto del episodio, pero a veces intenta reprimir esas pesadillas tratando de soñar con otra cosa. y en el episodio "El Cementerio" el se asusta por la pelicula y en el episodio "El Oso de la Muerte" se ve que a el le da miedo la película ''Muerte al Desayuno. 'Flojeador al Ritmo' Él y Mordecai tienen una tendencia a flojearse lo que cuando ellos toman soda (según ellos) un descanso se divierten al ritmo como jugar videojuegos, beber sodas o hacer cosas extremas. Pero eso hace que Benson les grite y se pongan a trabajar.Eso se observa en casi todos los episodios. 'Inmaduro' El es el más inmaduro de todo el grupo ya que siempre rompe cosas o llora por alguna tontería sin sentido, suele parecer un niño. Esto se puede notar en el episodio "Golpes Mortales", en donde sólo lastimó y golpeó a todos sus amigos en el parque solo porque el quería ser el jugador número 1 en un videojuego, a pesar de que Mordecai le ganó en los golpes, haciendo que este se quedara con el jugador que Rigby quería matar a Mordecai. 'Sentido del Humor' Ha demostrado tener un gran sentido del humor como se demostró en el episodio "El Padre Tiempo" ya que sus chistes hicieron reír a Margarita a diferencia de Mordecai, que luego mató a Rigby 'Tramposo' Rigby es muy tramposo cuando se trata de apuestas o competencias. Esto se demostró en el episodio "Fisgón", cuando apuntaba un láser a los ojos de Mordecai para que perdiera en el juego "No Parpadees". También esto se demostró en "Rubio Por Apuesta", cuando Rigby sacó el cable del control de Mordecai para que perdiera en el videojuego. Sin embargo, algunas veces, termina aprendiendo su lección. 'Celoso' Si bien no se trata de relaciones amorosas, Rigby es muy celoso cuando se trata de su mejor amigo Mordecai. En ciertos episodios, algunos personajes han entablado una amistad con Mordecai. Pero esto hace que Rigby se ponga celoso, y así actúe de manera negativa hacia la persona que le "roba" a su mejor amigo. Esto se demuestra en cuatro episodios: El primero es "Don", cuando el hermano de Rigby entabla amistad con Mordecai. El segundo es en "Trabajador Temporal", cuando Doug tiene una fuerte amistad con Mordecai, casi reemplazando a Rigby de su lista de amigos. El tercero es en "Rubio por Apuesta", cuando Mordecai prefiere estar más con los Rubios que con Rigby. Y el cuarto es en "Amos de los Videojuegos", cuando Mordecai pone a Skips en su grupo de videojuegos en lugar de Rigby ya que temía de perder el Torneo Infernal de Videojuegos y el Guante Supremo. 'Observador' Rigby ha demostrado ser muy observador, un ejemplo es en el episodio "Bromistas" el fue el primero en darse cuenta que estaban en los 80s y en el episodio "Más Mejor" el se dio cuenta que el jugo-rig los haría tontos otra vez, se diría que Rigby es observador. 'Buena Memoria' Rigby tiene buena memoria como se demuestra en el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's" el despierta diciendo cosas de sus camisetas y Mordecai no recordaba nada, en'' el episodio "El Video del Karaoke" Rigby le habla de ver la cinta y Mordecai no lo recordaba y tambien se demuestra claramente en el episodio "Survival Skills" 'Valentía' Apesar de que a Rigby le aterroricen la películas de terror a demostrado poseer una gran valentía cuando el o su amigo Mordecai corren peligro por ejemplo en el episodio "Muerte a Las Ocho", Rigby valientemente se puso entre el Gusano Chupa-Almas de la Muerte y Mordecai para poder regresarlo a su libro, y en el episodio "Día de Agradecimiento", Rigby arriesgo su propia vida para atrapar la pasta del libro de gerentes muriendo así por Bola Nieve, el Monstruo de Hielo. entre otros ejemplos, Rigby posee una gran valentía y mas para proteger a vida de quienes mas quiere. Relaciones Mordecai Son mejores amigos desde pequeños ''(o mucho antes) y también en la secundaria como dijeron en algún capitulo, a pesar de sus constantes peleas por ejemplo: pelear por quien jugara con el jugador 1 o por sus locuras que cada uno hace lo que causa problemas en sus relación, pero como buenos amigos saben como entenderse uno al otro y perdonarse. Siempre hacen locuras para pasar el rato divirtiéndose aunque estas locuras pueden causar mas de algún enojo de su jefe Benson. Les encanta las sodas y el café probablemente por su consumo de cafeína que los ayuda a seguir trabajando. Al ser mejores amigos se hacen favores aunque les pueda traer problemas. En cada episodio cuando se meten en problemas y que terminan en alguna situación algo extraña saben como defenderse y protegerse uno al otro. Aunque a veces ellos pueden tener diferentes gustos lo que les causa problemas pero uno se al otro aunque Rigby al ser inmaduro no entiende mucho de eso. Debido a los problemas de Rigby o los problemas que son causados por Rigby, Mordecai puede enfadarse y tener problemas ademas de que Mordecai al estar enamorado de Margarita, Rigby a veces lo puede molestar por su problema de hablar con chicas. Algunas fan-girls de Rigby aseguran que el está enamorado de Mordecai, Pero no es así por que es su mejor amigo y también el de Mordecai. Eileen Eileen está enamorada de Rigby que se descubre en el episodio "Hazme un Favor", pero el no demuestra lo mismo hacia ella. Sin embargo conforme a avanzado la serie Rigby ha empezado a mostrar interés, como se muestra en: *El episodio "El Lobo-Zorrillo" que Rigby se pone de agresivo con ella con le cae cafe caliente, pero Rigby se mortifica al ver que la iba a lastimar, por lo que se calma y se va corriendo desesperadamente para buscar su cura del Zorrillo. *En "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" cuando Rigby era una casa, una foto de Eileen estaba en la repisa de la chimenea. *En "Acampar puede ser Genial" Rigby parece expresar la amistad con Eileen cuando la felicitó por romper la ventana del carro de Margarita para entrar, y cuando estaban jugando videojuegos se impresiono por su conocimiento *En "El Diario" Rigby admite que Eileen se ve sexy sin sus gafas. *En "El Oso de la Muerte" Eileen y Rigby pasan más tiempo juntos, y al final dice que es linda. *En "La Barra Fija" Eileen le ayuda a Rigby a tratar de pasar el ejercicio de la barra fija, al final del episodio Rigby musculoso abraza a Eileen por haberla ayudado, al final Eileen dice que el abrazo valió la pena aunque la haya lastimado. *En "Gracias a Dios es Martes" Eileen y Rigby se divierten aun mas y se puede ver que bailan juntos. *En Un Mal Beso cuando Rigby le dice a Eileen : "yo invente el nombre de morde-maltiadas" ''se notaba que le estaba coqueteando con ella. *En Tants Rigby le da una sonrisa a Eileen, haciendo que Eileen se la regresara. *En el Video 101 Rigby estaba llamando la atencion de eileen mediante bromas,pero ella no respondia a ninguna de ellas. *En Play Date Rigby estava en la casa de Eileen con ella en una ''cita *En Skips in the Saddle Rigby tenia planes con Eileen Papaleta Con Papaleta nunca se le ha visto molesto con el'' (de hecho casi nunca se le ha visto molesto, con excepción del episodio "Mareados").'' Rigby se comporta bien junto a Papaleta, y Papaleta con él. Su amistad se ha visto reflejada en varios episodios como en el episodio "Lucha Realmente Real". Por mas que se lleven bien, a veces, Rigby es muy predecible y hasta se burlaba por su gran cabeza, como se ve en el episodio "El Primer Día", ademas de cuando esconde sus zapatos por que se divierte cuando los busca, como se dijo en el episodio "Diario" Skips Rigby parece tener un gran respeto por Skips, porque corrige la mayoría de sus problemas, como se explica en el episodio "Pastel Gratis". Él incluso sacrifica su día libre para hacer los trabajos de Skips en el episodio "Puños Justicieros", y con frecuencia ha llegado a ayudar en el reconocimiento de las muchas veces que le ha ayudado a Skips a cabo. Skips, a su vez, tiene menos respeto y la confianza de Rigby, sabiendo que siempre Rigby hace travesuras que causan la mayoría de los problemas que ocurren en el parque. Rigby tiene en algunas ocasiones faltado el respeto a Skips, como se muestra en el episodio "El Video del Karaoke" y haciéndole creer que había sido el perdedor en las fuercitas en el episodio "La Revancha". Sin embargo, él ayudó a Mordecai hacer una tarjeta especial para Skips en el episodio "Skips contra la Tecnología", agradeciendo a Skips por toda la ayuda que él les había dado, un acto que conmovió a Skips que casi llora. Benson Rigby, entre el dúo, se muestra más animosidad y el odio de Benson. De hecho, Benson siempre ha mostrado tanto odio hacia la pareja o Rigby solo, pero nunca hacia Mordecai solamente. Su naturaleza irresponsable y perezoso de Rigby es lo que generalmente conduce a la ira de Benson del dúo. A pesar de esto, él no odia a Rigby o Mordecai (como se revela en el episodio "Carro Golf Extremo"), él sólo quiere que le escuchaban para que no despidan y que realmente odia algunas que hace el dúo. Rigby puede tener coraje para enfrentarse a Benson a veces. En el episodio "El Récord" le dijo a Benson que fuera al negarse a volver a trabajar (tal vez) a menos que Benson comenzó a tratar a él y Mordecai con más respeto. En el episodio "¡Tocado!", deliberadamente arrojó basura a Benson tres veces (aunque era para burlarse de él a decir su nombre tres veces). Musculoso y Fantasmín Rigby le disgusta tanto Musculoso y Fantasmin. Sin embargo, en el episodio "Mi Mami", fue testigo de Musculoso de ser amigos con otras personas, y él comenzó a considerar lo que tiene un poco de decencia. Después de recibir amistad con el de su extraño sentido del humor, Mordecai hace enojar a Musculoso que hace que Musculoso llame a su hermano para darles una lección, pero como resulto una broma tanto Rigby como Mordecai, hace que los odie de nuevo. En la tercera de temporada, se convierten más agradable y más amables entre si y se ayudan unos a otros con problemas, como en el episodio "El Restaurante de Lujo", donde Mordecai y Rigby ayudar a Musculoso para impresionar a los padres de su novia Starla, ayudando a aprender sus costumbres. La noche pronto se convirtió en un fiasco cuando el personal en el restaurante se enojan con ellos por "no ser elegante". En medio de la lucha, Herb (padre de Starla) admite que él y su esposa no son elegantes y que sólo estaban tratando de impresionarlo. Al final de la noche, todo el mundo pasa por encima del ala Unido a celebrar. En el episodio "Salón Trailero de la Fama", Mordecai y Rigby hacen un viaje con Musculoso para difundir las cenizas de su padre. En el episodio "Noche de Chicos" Mordecai, Rigby, Musculoso y Fantasmín se divierten comiendo pizza, jugando videojuegos, etc. Margarita Si bien son amigos, no se los ha visto interactuar mucho entre ellos. Rigby salió con ella en El Padre Tiempo, pero fue sólo para darle celos a Mordecai. Ellos salen, pero solo con Mordecai y Eileen, nunca solos como pareja. Se puede decir que son amigos, pero mantienen una amistad como es la de Mordecai y Eileen. Thomas Rigby parece llevarse bien con Thomas, sobre todo en el episodio "La Novatada" cuando èl y Mordecai lo saludan en una manera amistosa y muestran preocupación por él cuando Musculoso continuamente le hace bromas, por lo que ellos van con Skips y Benson para ayudar a Thomas. Él y Mordecai sienten tristeza por Thomas cuando Musculoso aparentemente lo mata lanzando un cobertizo en su coche, pero más tarde se convierte en molestia cuando Musculoso revela que todo era una broma iniciada por él y Thomas, pero la molestia no duró mucho. Familia Don Don es el hermano menor de Rigby, quien se introdujo en el episodio "Don". Se reveló que Rigby es extremadamente celoso de su hermano en muchos aspectos: la actitud de Don, cómo todos los amigos, como se muestra en su flashback donde es sexto cumpleaños de Rigby sus amigos le prestaron más atención a Don en lugar de Rigby. Sin embargo, Don confesó que nunca tuvo la intención de causar que Rigby se sintiera rechazado, y que admiraba a su hermano mayor en gran medida. (Todo el mundo asume que Don es el hermano mayor, debido a su contextura, de altura y madurez.) Al final del episodio, Rigby finalmente da a Don un poco de cariño (en adelante, un abrazo varonil).En el Episodio Bank Shot se llevan mucho mejor y Don lo entrena para recuperar su gorra y le enseña a jugar basquetball Otros Doug En el episodio "Trabajador Temporal", Doug es el empleado de Rigby para hacer su trabajo por él. Rigby lo emplea porque él también es un animal peludo, corto, pero en este caso es una nutria. Al principio, él finge ser obediente, expresando su gratitud tanto a pesar de recibir sólo unas pocas monedas como salario, y trabaja duro para llevar a cabo tareas de Rigby. A todo lo largo, sin embargo, tenía previsto asumir la identidad de Rigby copiando su peinado, la cola y las ojeras a lo largo de sus ojos. También se las arregla para observar varios hechos acerca de él, hasta el punto de que Benson creía que era Rigby. Mordecai era capaz de señalar que Doug era el falso cuando Doug (transformado en Rigby) lo abrazó, como el verdadero Rigby odia hacer eso en absoluto. Doug es detenido al final, pero le dice a Rigby que era mejor que él. Patitos En el episodio "Patitos Huerfanitos" Mordecai y Rigby encuentran unos Patitos, por lo que mientras buscan a un dueño para ellos. Rigby se molesta con ellos porque los Patos creen que Rigby es su mamá. Por las enseñanzas del dúo, los Patitos aprendieron habilidades como jugar videojuegos, hablar y hasta decir la frase "¡Oooooh!". Durante todo el episodio, Rigby trata de deshacerse de los Patos, pero mas tarde los Patos les salva la vida de Rigby del Coleccionista de Patos, ya que los Patos aprendieron a dar karate por Rigby y finalmente vencer al Coleccionista partiéndolo en dos. Al final del episodio, Rigby se encariña mucho con los patos que los deja libre con su Mamá y Rigby diciéndoles que los va a extrañar. En el episodio "Salida 9B" los Patitos (en su forma gigante) ayuda a los heroes y a los trabajadores del parque de derrotar a los villanos de la salida 9B. Logro vencer a Susan Gigante, al Coleccionista de Patos (Por segunda vez) y al Hombre sin Reglas. Carro En el episodio "Fuera de Servicio", el carrito de golf del parque cobra vida gracias a las bebidas energizantes de Mordecai y de Rigby, el carrito de golf, por todos los años que estuvo con el dúo, el recuerda la personalidad de Mordecai y de Rigby, por lo que Mordecai y Rigby lo dejan que se divierta y hace que Rigby le llame al carrito de golf: Carro. Durante todo el episodio, se ve que Carro, Mordecai y Rigby se divierten entre si y llevan una gran amistad, ya que hacen lo posible para que Carro tenga todo lo que un carro comun no hace: tener una pelea en un restaurante, observar el amanecer y divertirse como si fuera una fiesta. Al final del episodio, Carro se despide de Mordecai y de Rigby y agradeciéndole por todo lo que se han divertido. Vendedor de Peliculas En el episodio "El Cementerio", el Vendedor de Películas les aconseja a Mordecai y Rigby de que vean una mejor película de terror para el parque: Zomiecalipsis en 3-D, y les ayuda con el equipo de la película. En el episodio "El Mejor VHS en el Mundo" se ve que el Vendedor conoce muy bien a Mordecai y a Rigby y de que tal vez son buenos amigos. Objetos de Rigby (en la mayoría de los episodios) *Trajes de Rigby (En los episodios donde aparece el Trampolín de Rigby) *Cuerpo sin Conciencia de Rigby ("El Cuerpo de Rigby") *Reloj de Rigby ("El Padre Tiempo") *Canción de Fiesta de Rigby ("Beto Bullicio") *Pandereta de Rigby ("Una Canción Pegajosa") *Jugo-Rig ("Más Mejor") *Ropa Cool de Rigby ("Bicicletas Cool") *Máquina del Tiempo de Rigby ("Un Mal Beso" y "Salida 9B") *Gafas de Rigby ("El Más Largo Fin de Semana") *Sus "Pantalones anatomicos" ("El Mejor VHS en el Mundo") Alias más populares * Fenómeno de un solo trasero: Golpes Mortales, Mordecai. * Barco Basurero: Barco Basurero, Todos los trabajadores del Parque. *'Rig-bebito:' Muscu-Instructor, Musculoso. * Mapache: En muchos episodios, por muchos de los trabajadores. * Bebé: Algunos episodios, Mordecai. * Mapache Ignorante: Más Mejor, Mordecai. * Rigbone: '''Don, Don (Personaje) * '''El Misterioso Sr. R: Lucha Realmente Real * "Amigo" ('''en varias ocasiones por Mordecai) Frases *Para ver las frases de Rigby haz click aquí. thumb|left|Rigby colerico o enojado thumb|left|Don queriendo dar cariño a su hermanito rigby Curiosidades *En Barco Basurero cambia su nombre a '''Rigby, no a Rigbone (ya que este es su nombre original). *Es el personaje principal con mas muertes (obviamente siempre resucita). *Es posible que Rigby haya nacido entre 1986 y 1988, debido al periodo de dos años, entre Un Show Más (Piloto) y El Poder. *Rigby tiene un solo trasero (Se muestra que perdió el otro cuando Skips le pega en "Golpes Mortales"). *Rigby al parecer no supera muy fácil las cosas como se ve en el episodio Don pero lo supero cuando Rigby perdono a su hermanito menor Don en el mismo episodio y se reconcilian. *En el episodio El Diario, Rigby afirma que piensa que Eileen es sexy sin sus gafas. *Al ser un mapache tiene una cierta capacidad para tomar cosas sin permiso. *A pesar de caminar en dos patas, tiene la capacidad de correr en cuatro patas. *La mayoría de las veces los problemas son ocasionados por él, ya sea por accidente o por intenciones suyas. *Aunque Rigby sea un mapache no puede trepar arboles, como se ve en el episodio Parrillada. *Rigby es el personaje que más ha muerto y ha revivido. *En varias ocasiones Mordecai le dice "Mapache", pero Rigby se refirió a Mordecai como ave una sola vez en Más Mejor. *A Rigby lo que le mas le molesta es que le digan que es un "Fenómeno de un solo trasero" que se demostró en el episodio "Golpes Mortales" cuando Skips golpea tan fuerte a Rigby y lo deja con un solo trasero. *Rigby es malo jugando videojuegos, como se demuestra en el episodio "Amos de los Videojuegos", pero aprende a jugarlos. *Sólo llegó hasta tercer año de Secundaria (como se mencionó en Solo Acomoden las Sillas). *El no resiste ver una película de terror (como se demostró en el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?") pero en el episodio "El Cementerio" vio una película de terror llamada ApocalipsisZombie en 3-D, tal vez ya supero su miedo, aunque se le notó algo tenso. *Si Rigby no fuera tan débil, tendría una gran habilidad: Los puños, ya que en sus sueños se comporta de manera ruda (como se demuestra en el episodio "¿Qué Hay, Gobernador?"). *No se sabe si Rigby es mayor o menor que Mordecai, por que su cumpleaños no ha sido revelado. *Rigby (Sólo contando el episodio "El Poder") fue el primero que habló en la serie. *Por sus travesuras inmaduras hace enojar más a Benson que Mordecai. *La consola de Mordecai y Rigby es la Sega Master System. *Rigby siempre ha querido tener un tatuaje de tiburón en la axila como se demostró en el episodio "Mordecai y los Rigby's". *A diferencia de Mordecai, que hizo su primera aparición en el corto 2 in the AM PM, Rigby nunca se vio fuera de Un Show Más antes de que empezara. *En el episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" está vestido como un ladrón, lo cual es apropiado ya que los mapaches son ladrones por naturaleza. *Rigby es doblado por Alejandro Urbán en el episodio "Skips contra la Tecnología", en el resto de los episodios sigue siendo doblado por Moisés Iván Mora ya que Moises Ivan Mora había tenido que viajar y por eso Alejandro Urban lo reemplazo en ese episodio. *El nunca gana en los juegos de los golpes. Ganó una vez en ellos contra Mordecai, pero sólo porque Mordecai fingió estar débil para hacerlo feliz. *A pesar de que en "Extrahuevordinario" se reveló que Rigby es alérgico a los huevos en "Pastel Gratis" querian comprar huevos para hacer un pastel y luego se comió un pedazo de un pastel aunque podría ser oficial, También en "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" se ve cuando Rigby se come un huevo y no le pasa nada pero no cuenta ya que fue solo un cuento. *El sabe contar buenas historias, demostrado en el especial Cuentos de Terror del Parque. *Por lo visto en Bald Spot parece que a Rigby no le gusta patinar. *El es mas conocido por su frase "¡Callate!" que por la frase "OOOOH". *Rigby duerme en un trampolín (su cama), pero Mordecai tiene su propia cama por que usa los dos colchones, esto lo revelo en "El Diario" pero al parecer Rigby lo olvido. *Como se puede ver en el episodio "Dados de Peluche" él puede imitar a un niño por su baja estatura. *Su trabajo en el parque es el primero que ha tenido, dicho por él en "El Primer Día". *A Rigby le agrada Musculoso en el episodio "Mi Mami". *Se puede ver que la personalidad de los Patitos quizás sea casi la misma de la de Rigby. *Rigby solo a manejado el Carro de Golf en el episodio "El Lobo-Zorrillo" y en "Beso o Pañal". *En "Silver Dude" se demuestra que cuando el era más joven tenía cabello rubio (tintado). *En Una Canción Pegajosa, Rigby dice que le gustan los Macarrones y''' las siestas'''. *Desde el episodio Muscu-Instructor Rigby muestra ser mas responsable con sus labores en el parque gracias al programa de capacitación que le dio Musculoso. *Rigby y su hermano menor Don se llevan mucho mejor desde que se reconciliaron; eso se ve en el episodio "Bank Shot " donde Don entrena a su hermano Rigby para recuperar su gorra *Su nombre real era Rigbone, cosa que es raro, todos creian que era un apodo de Don. *En el Episodio Cuentos de Terror del Parque II se demuestra que Rigby es Claustrofobico, aun que por ser una historia no se había confirmado; pero en el episodio Portable Toilet se demuestra que es un hecho. *En total, tiene tres nombres oficiales a lo largo de la serie (Rigbone, Barco Basurero y Rigby). *Al parecer se demuestre en elthumb|left|Cuando Rigby levanta su nariz se le ven los ojos abajo capitulo I like you...Hi algo sobre su relacion con Eileen. *Así se ve Rigby cuando tiene su nariz levantada y se le ven los ojos abajo.Se lo puede ver así en la mayoria de los episodios. * Se cambia de nombre a barco basurero pero luego lo cambia. Riesgos de Muerte A lo largo de la serie, Rigby ha tenido varios riesgos de muerte que son los siguientes: Primera Temporada: *"Piloto": Casi muere succionado por el Monstruo de Agujero Negro. *"El Poder": Casi muere al ser aplastado por el Monstruo de la Luna. *"Sólo Acomoden las Sillas": Casi muere desintegrado por el Destructor de Mundos. *"Boletos con Cafeína": Casi muere por una sierra electrica lanzada por el Traductor. *"Golpes Mortales": Casi muere por la lava. *"Parrillada": Casi muere comido por las Salchichas Extra Especiales. *"Emparedado de Queso a la Parrilla": Casi muere por la anti-materia. *"El Cuerpo de Rigby": Casi muere ya que casi no iba a tener su cuerpo para comer. Segunda Temporada: *"¿Qué hay, Gobernador?": Casi muere atropellado por el Taxi Ingles. *"Mareados": Casi muere comido por Lacedrom. *"Ira Contra el Televisor": Casi muere por el rayo de El Martillo. *"Beto Bullicio": Casi muere por la explosión de Beto Bullicio. *"Borrando la Memoria": Casi muere debido a los recuerdos de Mordecai. *"Benson se Va": Casi muere por Susan gigante. *"Pero si Tengo el Recibo": Casi muere por los villanos del juego. *"Mujer Musculosa": Casi muere por la ira de Starla. *"Trabajador Temporal": Casi muere ahorcado por Doug. *"¡Tocado!": Casi muere por Ybgir. *"Los Veo Allá": Casi muere ahogado por un pedazo de comida. *"Hazme un Favor": Casi muere por el terremoto (por culpa de Mordecai que no quería hacerle el favor a Rigby). *"El Cementerio": Casi muere por los Zombies y por Howard Fightington. *"El Búho": Casi muere por los rayos de los Guardianes del Museo y el ataque de El Búho en robot. *"Patitos Huerfanitos": Casi muere por el Coleccionista de Patos, ya que el Coleccionista iba a matar a Rigby con una espada. *"El Primer Día": Casi muere succionado por el Monstruo de Agujero Negro. Tercera Temporada: *"Juego Mortal": Casi muere derrotado por Chong. *"Rubio por Apuesta": Casi muere por los rayos de los anillos de los Rubios y por el "enrubiamiento" *"Skips Hace Chuza Casi muere por que si perdía su equipo perdería su alma. *"Muñeco Terrorífico": Casi muere por Percy, ya que Percy lo golpeo con una pala que casi lo mata. *"Acampar puede ser Genial": Casi muere por las flechas que lanzaba el Ciervo-Hombre por intentar cazarlo. *"Bicicletas Cool": Casi muere ya que el Juez Cool determina la pena de muerte hacia él junto con Mordecai por ser demasiado cool, pero con la ayuda de Benson escapan de la corte. *"Las Reglas de la Casa": Casi muere atropellado por los Unicornios, casi muere por el choque de Kevin y casi muere aplastado por el Brazo Gigante de Piedra, Papel o Tijeras. *"Paseando": Casi muere por tener el riesgo de caerse desde la altura que estaba flotando el Carro de Papaleta. *"El Encapuchado": Casi muere por los Monstruos de Grafiti junto con Mordecai. *"La Galleta de la Suerte": Casi muere por el Brujo, ya que el Brujo estaba succionando todo el parque. *"Piensa Positivo": Casi muere ya que Benson acumuló tanta ira, por lo que si no hubiera gritado hubiera estallado por acumular tanto enojo. *"Skips contra la Tecnología": Casi muere por Techmo poseído por el virus Fin Ma Geddon, ya que estaba desintegrando todo, por lo que Rigby tenia el riesgo de ser desintegrado. *"Por Marcar con el Trasero": Casi muere borrado por los Guardianes del Teléfono. *"Extrahuevordinario": Casi muere por la alergia a los huevos. *"Modelo de Barrigas": Casi muere freído por el Monstruo de Grasa. *"El Gran Ganador": Casi muere por la ira de Musculoso al decirle que el boleto de la lotería que le regalaron en su cumpleaños era falso, junto con Mordecai. '''Nota: '''En todo el episodio se imagino como sería su ira, pero al final del episodio se revela que todo lo que imaginaron no se haría realidad *"La Mejor Hamburguesa del Mundo": Casi muere porque cuando Rigby quería entrar al Holograma 9000 habia una nota que decía que el Holograma 9000 te daba riesgo de muerte. *"Barco Basurero": Casi muere desintegrado por los láser que lanzaba el ex-famoso guitarrista Impulso (Y también por una explosión). *"Puños Justicieros": Casi muere por los ataques que daba Klorgbane, El Destructor. *"Si, Cielo, Si": Casi muere por CJ, ya que ella se convirtió en una tormenta que casi acaba con Rigby. *"Carro Golf Extremo": Casi muere por conducir por la ruta más peligrosa del país. *"Muerte a las Ocho": Casi muere comido por el Gusano Chupa-Almas de la Muerte y por las travesuras de Thomas. *"Acceso Denegado": Casi muere por el rayo de Ladonna. *"Muscu-Instructor": Casi muere ahogado en un lago junto con Musculoso. *"Salón Trailero de la Fama": Casi muere atropellado por Los Tres Camioneros y casi muere por los Fantasmas Traileros de llevar su alma. *"El Restaurante de Lujo": Casi muere porque Maitre d ' casi le clava un tenedor grande. *"El Diario": Casi muere por el ataque de la Guardiana de los Secretos. *"Sin Bromas": Casi muere por la guerra de bromas por Gene. *"El Oso de la Muerte": Casi muere por el ataque del Oso de la Muerte. *"Dados de Peluche": Casi muere disparado por el Lider de la Pandilla Capicola. Cuarta Temporada: *"Salida 9B": Casi muere extrangulado por Skips y casi muere por todos los villanos liberados por Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. *"La Novatada": Casi muere por la gran furia de Musculoso. *"Concurso de Pay`s": Casi muere comido por el Pay Promesa. *"Carrera por los Fuegos Artificiales": Casi muere estallado por unos fuegos artificiales por Hector. *"El Sandwich de la Muerte": Casi muere por los ataques mortales de los Chicos de la academia de Tae Kwon Mortal y del El Gran Maestro del Tae Kwon Mortal. *En el Especial de Navidad casi muere por caer en la lava con Mordecai Muertes Rigby ha tenido algunas muertes, pero con tal de que Rigby haya revivido o solo sea una muerte falsa del episodio "Cuentos de Terror del Parque" *"El Padre Tiempo": Murió desintegrado en la dimensión del Padre Tiempo, pero gracias a Mordecai revivió a Rigby, ya que El Padre Tiempo regreso el tiempo. (Censurado en Latinoamérica la escena cuando se desintegra). *"Día de Agradecimiento": Murió comido por Bola Nieve, el Monstruo de Hielo, pero gracias a Mordecai revivió a Rigby por escribir en el Libro de Registros que todo volviera a la normalidad. *"La Revancha": Murió por jugar fuercitas con Skips, pero Skips lo revive por ganarle a la Muerte en fuercitas. *"En la Casa": Murió aplastado por un huevo gigante creado por el Mago (Pero esta muerte es falsa, ya que solo fue de un cuento contado por Rigby). *"Extrahuevordinario": Murió en la ambulancia por ingerir gran cantidad de huevo, pero gracias los paramedicos y doctores lo revivieron pero estuvo en estado de coma. *"El Fiesta-Bus": Murió desintegrado junto con Mordecai, Eileen y Margarita al saltar del autobús. (Pero esta muerta es falsa, por fue solo un cuento de Margarita). *"El Tapizador": Murió junto Mordecai cuanto exploto Jan por el paquete de granadas. (Pero esta muerte es falsa, ya que solo fue de un cuento contado por Benson). *"Cuentos de Terror del Parque II": Murió junto a los demás cuando la grúa remolque se estrello contra un árbol por su culpa. Eileen y Rigby Im.jpg Mordo y Rigby Pixel.png Rigby y eileen .jpg Descarga (4) rigby.jpg Mordecai y rigby gif.gif Rigby in the sky with burrito image.jpg Return of mordecai and the rigbys image.jpg Rigby NE.png Rigby Liar.png 150px-S5E18 28 Rigby's Room.png 150px-S5E18 27 Rigby's House.png 150px-S5E18 26 Rigby & His Mom.png 150px-S5E18 25 Rigby's Parting Message 07.png 150px-S5E18 24 Rigby's Parting Message 06.png 150px-S5E18 23 Rigby's Parting Message 05.png 150px-S5E18 22 Rigby's Parting Message 04.png 150px-S5E18 21 Rigby's Parting Message 03.png 185px-S05E01Rigby gets kicked out of the car.jpg 185px-S05E01Rigby warning Mordecai.jpg Rigby Vector - 13.png Rigby Vector - 12.png Rigby Vector - 11.png Rigby Vector - 10.png Rigby Vector - 9.png Rigby Vector - 8.png Rigby Vector - 7.png Rigby Vector - 6.png Rigby Vector - 5.png Rigby Vector - 4.png Rigby Vector - 3.png Rigby Vector - 2.png Rigby Vector - 1.png Mordecai and the Rigbys Screen 003.png XD rigbynop.png XD rigby.png Eileen y rigby Video 101.PNG RigbyintheSkywithBurrito.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 10.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 9.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 7.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 6.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 4.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 2.png Return of Mordecai and the Rigbys 1.png Camisa rigby.png Regular-Show-Season-5-Episode-26-Return-of-Mordecai-and-the-Rigbys.jpg .bACA.png 01 18 2012 18 55 32.jpg 0303456 NATAANARANANA.png 08.jpg 0gsfskgkhgoñwkukkeejhe.jpg 1000093 rs.jpg 1000px-Rigby buttcheeck pants.jpg 1000px-Rigby looking underneath bed.jpg 1000px-Rigby panicking.jpg 123456789.gif 1234567891011121314151617181920.png 12345678910XD.png 14.png 185px-134490494315.png 185px-Access Denied Screen 3.png 185px-Bustedcart75.jpg 185px-Dae49.png 185px-First Day Screen 003.png 185px-First Day Screen 006.png 185px-First Day Screen 007.png 185px-Karaoke!.png 185px-Karaoke!2.png 185px-Karaoke Night Screen 005.png 185px-Karaoke Video Image 55.png 185px-Karaoke Video Screen 008.png 185px-Karaoke Video Screen 009.png 185px-Karaoke Video Screen 010.png 185px-Kjjlnmnm.jpeg 185px-Musclementor4.png 185px-Onepullup105.PNG 185px-Onepullup68.PNG 185px-Onepullup95.PNG 185px-Onepullup96.PNG 185px-Piloto 03-1-.jpg 185px-Piloto 08-1-.jpg 185px-Put the hurt on him!.png 185px-WitnessTheRigJuice.PNG 1imagen.png 2011-09-01-033517 1600x1200 scrot.png 2013-06-26 1651.png 212px-S5E7Video Game.png 250px-Rigby!.jpg 250px-Rigby character (1).png 25v.png 29 k.png 3.jpg 300px-Access Denied Screen 3.png 300px-Rigby's Body Screen 004.png Doblaje Ver También *Rigby de Niño *Rigby Dentro de 10 años *Rigby Fantasma *Holograma de Rigby *Rigby del Futuro *Rigby adolescente *Padre de Rigby *Madre de Rigby #en:Rigby pl:Rigby ca:Rigby tr:Rigby pt-br:Rigby Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Trabajadores Categoría:Trabajadores del Parque Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Animales